


Missing Limb

by AugustClown



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Ruby Trevelyan shows off her missing limb to her advisors.





	Missing Limb

**Author's Note:**

> In this, as in my canon, Vivienne is Divine Victoria. Just a very short piece in the aftermath of the Inquisitor losing their left forearm.

When Ruby walks into the makeshift advisor room at the Winter Palace, her advisors of course notice her missing left limb.

“Maker, what happened to your arm?” Cullen approaches his wife.

Ruby jokes, “Oh you know, I just tripped and fell. My forearm grew tired of my clumsiness and scurried off.”

Leliana rolls her eyes and remarks, “You know, why is it that the three heroes are sarcastic and joking all the time? It must be a requirement. Seriously, I’ve known you for a few years now, am married to Ashera Mahariel and have spent over a decade with her, and I’ve met Hannah Hawke a few times now, and all of you are just so joking no matter what. Can’t you be serious for once?”

Ruby responds, “Well, what’s the fun in that? What do you want me to say?”

Josephine states, “The truth would be a nice start, Inquisitor.”

Ruby rolls her eyes and replies, “Fine. Solas cut my forearm off with magic. It didn’t hurt too much I guess. The mark was going to kill me. It still might really, as its magic is still coursing through my veins. This should give me years at the least.”

Cullen worriedly speaks, “But, we’ve only just got married! I want a lifetime with you, not a few years!”

At this, Leliana and Josephine gasp. No one had been told that Cullen and Ruby had gotten married. This was the first time anyone was hearing about it.

Josephine speaks first, “You got married? And you didn’t tell anyone? Surely you know this is going to create a scandal!”

Leliana adds on, “Regardless of that, you guys really had to choose to get married at the Council? Of all possible times and places, this was probably not the best place to do so.”

Cullen bites out, “Look, I hadn’t exactly planned on asking her today. It just came out and we got married quickly. Sorry our marriage is an inconvenience to you.”

Leliana replies, “It’s not an inconvenience and you know it. We’re all friends here, and let me be the first to offer congratulations and well wishes. But, you have to admit the timing was pretty poor.”

Ruby responds, “Cullen, my love, they’re both right. It wasn’t the best time to get married, but I don’t regret it for a minute. Just be glad you didn’t get me a ring just yet! It would have magically disappeared along with my limb.”

Josephine half shouts, “Oh, would you please be serious! We have a lot to figure out.”

Ruby sighs and gives in, “Okay, okay. Leliana, please inform Divine Victoria and the Council that I will be making my decision as to the fate of the Inquisition in a few minutes. Josephine, I want you to start figuring out which allies we can still count on even once I disband the Inquisition. Cullen, figure out which of your soldiers will stay with you and which ones will return to their lives before the Inquisition started.”

Leliana replies, “You’re disbanding the Inquisition? You don’t want to join under Divine Victoria’s banner?”

Ruby responds, “No. You know I don’t trust her one bit. And besides, we aren’t going to disband. Not completely. We need to continue to work to stop Solas.”

Josephine replies, “Stop Solas? You know, you never even told us what Solas told you. We were all so preoccupied with your arm and your marriage.”

Ruby smirks and replies, “Oh don’t you worry about my missing limb, sweetheart. My right arm is my dominant arm and my fingers still work.” Ruby winks at Josephine, who blushes.

Cullen rolls his eyes and states, “Ruby, please stop flirting with our friends. We’re married now.”

Ruby says in return, “Oh come on, Cullen! You know I love you! It’s just a joke.”

Leliana then rolls her eyes and speaks up, “Okay, enough! Tell us what Solas told you.”

And so, Ruby fills in her advisors on Solas’ plan and how she wants to continue to work to stop him, even if that means working in secret.

“Shit,” Leliana says, “that’s more years of our lives busy with work.”

Ruby replies, “Don’t worry. We can all go our own ways for a little bit and communicate in secret. We have to split up so Divine Victoria and the Council does not catch wind of what we’re doing, and more importantly, so Solas doesn’t either. Okay guys, please do what I’ve told you. I’ve got an Inquisition to disband.”

And with that, Ruby leaves the room, leaving her three advisors to look at each other with concern before going off to do the tasks that their Inquisitor gave them.


End file.
